Tarvos corporate vault computer
The Tarvos corporate vault computer appears in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It is owned by Tarvos Security Services and is located in their Palisade corporate vault. The computer contains e-mails from the owner of Tarvos, discussing the re-branding of Belltower Associates to Tarvos Security Services. It has a security rating of 2 and the password is LKMN01259KNML. E-mails Court transcript - EWHC From: St.John.Ffolkes.L@tarvos.corp To: Bell.A@tarvos.corp '-ARCHIVED-' Andy, I think this is the section we were talking about. I have the rest of the record on file somewhere. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Page 1131-1132 St. John-Ffolkes - Cross/ 1 that you categorically deny ANY knowledge of the methods 2 utilize by personnel in your employ? 3 ASJ-F: If you will refer to my prepared statement- 4 : We have already heard your statement, Mr. St. John-Ffolkes. 5 I am trying to ascertain the facts in the face of these very 6 serious allegations. Human trafficking. War crimes. Unspeakable 7 experimentation on -- 8 ASJ-F: Allegations only. That Belltower is even suspected of such 9 atrocities on the word of known cyber-criminals is a travesty. 10 They are known anarchists. 11 QB: The source of the proof does not repudiate it, sir. The events 12 of the Australian Offensive are part of the public record. 13 ASJ-F: We were under contract to the South Australian 14 Federation. It was war. 15 QB: That excuse was stale decades ago. Private military 16 contractors have been brought low by less. The information 17 that came out of Rifleman Bank Station -- 18 ASJ-F: Rumors. Nothing but hearsay. And we've suffered for it 19 already. 20 QB: Sir, in the court of public opinion, you are already guilty. I 21 strongly suspect that the future of Belltower Associates is not ... Luna Insta-Messaging autosave From: fburns@HQ01.belltower.le To: Luther.SJ-F@HQ.belltower.le '-ARCHIVED-' The conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: >LSJ-F: How much is this going to hurt us? >frankie: Personally? Not much. We're going to have to downsize somewhat >LSJ-F: That's fine. But contract-wise? >frankie Many of our existing clients will be on-board. They know the same management will be behind the new name. Many of the same personnel >LSJ-F: All good news. >frankie: my worry is keeping the transfer out of the public eye. >LSJ-F: the public are idiots >LSJ-F: once this all blows over, they'll completely forget the name Belltower Associates >frankie: so you don't think the Tarvos Security brand will be affected? LSJ-F: that's what rebranding is all about... AND your job, right? >frankie: ... yes. ... END Three more! From: Duggan.B@tarvos.corp To: St.John-Ffolkes.L@tarvos.corp '-ARCHIVED-' Good day Luther, Just a quick message to keep you up to date. Tai Yong Medical has re-upped (as expected). Mostly the same personnel will stay in place. The new uniforms will have to be shipped as soon as available. The contract in Brunei has been approved. It took a lot of negotiating but I was able to sway them. It's a big one. They are looking for us to provide upwards of 300 troops. They'll be patrolling Bandar Seri Bagawan and a number of their off-shore oil concerns. Palisade Property Bank in Prague has also come on board. Much of their security is automated, but they feel 'a physical presence is necessary for them to promote the sense of safety and security their clientele have come to expect.' I'm not going to argue with them. Small output of manpower for now, but I get the sense they will be expanding soon. All in all, Tarvos Security is picking up right where we left off. Brian Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers